


Just A Quick Swim

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Love Live! - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Female Solo, First and probably only time I write piss, It's not in the spirit of Kinktober to apologize for kink but I am sorry, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: In her hurry to go swim, there was one thing You forgot to do. Good thing the beach was usually deserted this early in the morning.Prompt(s): Watersports/Omorashi, Exhibitionism
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Kudos: 14





	Just A Quick Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me ages ago that I said to myself I would never write and would never publish if I did that I was reminded of looking at the Kinktober prompt list I was using. I _could_ try to say the prompts made me do it, but I'm not doing every day let alone every prompt so really I do like the kink enough for it to be one of about twenty things I wanted to try my hand at writing. Piss is fine but I don't really like the desperation/embarrassment/humiliation stuff that's part of it a lot of the time much and diapers are one of my biggest anti-kinks, so there's not a whole lot of content for it that I actually _like_ and there's nothing like that here.
> 
> I like Aqours and I like You (besides the Aqours first years she's my favorite of the group), but compared to the other Kinktober fics I've done so far this is a little more about the kink and a little less about the character since I haven't been in the Love Live fandom much in ages and I still haven't watched Sunshine, so I only really know her from SIF's stories. Given that I probably didn't nail the characterization very well and I feel like I owe You fans an apology for that. I feel kind of bad that this is the first time I've written her and this is the first thing I've written for Love Live in almost two years, lol.

You rummaged around in her dresser, looking for a swimsuit. Quickly she found her casual bikini – besides her competition swimsuit, she owned this one, a blue two-piece with ruffles and a bow on the top and a skirted bottom.

She undid her bra and pulled off her panties, tossing them aside, and put the swimsuit on. She had woken up a little early today, and as soon as she'd opened her bedroom window and felt the sea breeze on her face she had wanted to go for a swim and went straight to her dresser for swimwear. The weather was beautiful, not too hot yet this early in the morning but warm, with clear skies and a nice breeze, and You could tell – her intuition about the weather almost never failed her – it would probably stay that way all day, besides getting a little hotter in the afternoon. It was August, so that was a given.

Finished with her swimsuit, she threw some casual clothes on over it, grabbed a beach towel on her way down the stairs to the front door, and quickly slipped on her sandals before shouting an 'I'll be back' over her shoulder, though she wasn't sure if her parents were awake yet or not, and stepping outside.

It was a quick walk to the beach from her house by the river, less than fifteen minutes mostly along quiet residential streets at the brisk pace she walked, and she smiled to herself, enjoying the ambience of the city waking up and stopping briefly to greet a neighbor before going on her way, the sun rising over the mountains behind her. This part of town was leafy and tree-lined, and the last part of the walk was a narrow path through the trees that climbed a slight rise between the residential area and the beach. By now she had definitely started to notice the consequence of jumping out of bed and rushing right out her front door to go swim, neglecting to use the bathroom before she left.

Stepping out of the trees and onto the path above the beach, broad concrete stairs that stretched for the better part of a kilometer wide leading down to it, You took a deep breath, taking in the feeling of the sea air, the faint scent of salt on the breeze and the low sound of the surf ebbing and flowing. "Aaaah... You just have to enjoy this kind of weather when you get it."

You hopped down the stairs and crossed the sand, laying out her towel and pulling her shirt over her head. She dropped it on the towel, slipped off her sandals, and then finally took off her denim skirt, leaving her in her swimsuit, feeling the sand under her bare feet. There really wasn't anything better than the beach and the sea, and as a bonus she seemed to have it completely to herself today.

There was still the problem of having to piss, though. It wasn't really close to the point where she absolutely _needed_ to, but she'd certainly be more comfortable if she did.

She looked around, her heartbeat rising just a bit as she considered it. At this hour on a weekday the beach was usually deserted, even during summer vacation, and that was true this morning too. There were trees between her and the houses, and while the marina area might be busier even this early a seawall divided it from the beach. She stepped a little further away from her towel, not wanting to get it dirty.

Wetting her swimsuit wasn't something she could remember when she started doing, although it was only much later that she'd stopped to think about _why_ it felt so good for her or discovered the concept of what a fetish was. It wasn't so bad on its own though, right? Her swimsuit was going to get wet anyway, which also meant no one would notice normally, and it couldn't be worse than anything that was already in the ocean.

She hadn't done it out in the open like this before, though. If anyone _did_ come along it was definitely going to be obvious, but she would probably be fine just as long as she was quick. Which was a problem when her nerves in this situation made it hard to relax enough to get it out.

You gave it another try, cracking a grin as she finally managed to let out a quick spurt, feeling a warm, wet patch form on her swimsuit bottom as it seeped in to the fabric. Another push and a little bit more came, and one more time gave her a third short burst as she looked down and held the skirt hem up to get a better view, seeing a tiny bit drip through and fall on the dry sand.

She relaxed herself a little more, and with a tiny push let herself go completely, letting out a sigh of relief and feeling the warmth quickly flood her swimsuit. The fabric held for a second or two with only a few drops escaping before the volume overcame it, soaking through and starting to pour down her leg, feeling hot on her skin and wetting the sand around her feet. The stream didn't let up, surprising You a little with how much she'd had in her despite the pressure not having been too bad before she'd started.

Deciding she may as well enjoy it fully, You pressed her hand into her lap, feeling the heat in it too now as her piss continued to overflow her swimsuit and seep out. It at last began to trail off as she rubbed herself through the soaked fabric, her hand quickly diving beneath it just before the cascade stopped entirely and giving her still-dripping folds the direct stimulation she craved.

This was definitely going too far, and if You got caught now – as she slipped two fingers inside herself and rocked her hand – there was no even half-way innocent explanation for it, but she was past the point where common sense about the fact that she was standing in the middle of an empty but still public beach, where someone could walk by and see her at any time, was going to stop her. Just a little longer now and she'd be done. She started grinding her hips a little into her hand too, her fingers making quiet squelching noises in her thoroughly soaked lap as she pumped them.

You closed her eyes, panting as she bucked her hips a few more times against her fingers, her lap feeling somehow even hotter and her mind feeling fuzzy as she came. It washed over her body and her motions slowed as she basked in it, feeling herself clench and tighten around her fingers, and finally her climax gave her one more splash of fluid in her hand.

Climax passing by and leaving her in its afterglow, she became aware of her surroundings again. She pulled her hand, just as sopping wet as her lap was, out of her swimsuit, shooting glances around the beach again and satisfying herself that no was watching – at the very least they had already left if they had been. Looking down at her feet, she couldn't help herself but giggle a little at the patch of wet, darkened sand she was standing in.

Now that she was finished with that diversion, You quickly did a few stretches to ready herself and ran down the beach into the warm, welcoming surf. She was going to feel extra refreshed when she was done swimming today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of a couple kinks I wasn't sure I had it in me to admit to and post even though all of my friends who know I write smut are cool with it even if they aren't in to it themselves and famously kinkshaming people by saying "why the fuck are you so interested in piss" was the last straw that got someone booted out of part of a community I'm in.
> 
> This is probably fairly tame for a piss fic but I still have no idea how I actually wrote this (wine was involved), and rereading it after I woke up today to edit and post it was, uh... Something. Also fairly short; I thought about having Chika in it too with her catching You or something, but I wanted a bit of a breather so it's just a solo You-lo. Even so it still kept me up way too late because I just can't seem to make myself to write during the day and then it took me all day to get around to writing up the notes and posting it.
> 
> Edited very slightly after publication to combine the original fifth paragraph with the fourth.


End file.
